Vocaloid : singing contest REPUBLISHED
by LiEl0098
Summary: Miku announces a pageant to be held between the 2 schools of Crypton. in this said contest,Rin meets the cold-hearted boy named Len.At first, Len doesn't care about Rin, But slowly he falls for her.Will Rin realize this or will she be dense?
1. Chapter 1

**Minna-san!**

**My 'friend-enemy' 'accidentally' deleted the story, AND also deleted all of my documents.**

**And that's not all…**

**He/she (I will not say who she/he is) also deleted my other story!**

**He/she deleted my story in vocaloid (this fanfic)**

**And my story in the 'Fairy tail' archive!**

**Any way, I have to re-write the story.**

**But I also changed it a bit.**

**I'll work on my 'Fairytail' fanfic later….**

**Well, no use babbling over the 'Long-lost fanfics'.**

**I give you my new story in Vocaloid.**

**(P.S: I hope this doesn't end up being deleted again. Though I do believe that my writing sucks…..so I guess he/she was trying to tell me 'improve it a bit')**

**o.0.O.0.o**

***~*Rin P.O.V*~***

'Riiiiiiiiing….Riiiiing….Riii-' then a thud was heard

I threw a pillow at my noisy alarm clock, it didn't stop ringing though.

I got up and yawned. I looked to my window and saw the sun brightly shining.

I walked over to the fallen alarm clock and stopped it's ringing, '5:46' it read. It was still too early.

But our classes start at 6:30, so I shouldn't complain.

Well…...I guess I should introduce myself.

I'm Rin Kagami, I have a sister named Lenka and we live alone.

But occasionally, my aunt, Luka Megurine visits, though only when there's a problem. Like if were short on money, or there's a holiday.

Lenka and I mostly get asked if were really sisters and or twins.

It's because our characteristics are almost entirely different.

Lenka is a obedient, shy girl. Who is very kind, gets embarrassed immediately and has very long temper. She's considered the angel.

While I'm a reckless, out-going girl, who is sometimes rude, but is also kind, is one of the most feared person in school, and has a VERY short temper. If you already guessed, I'm the devil here.

"RinRin-chan!" My sister calls out from the 1st floor. "Your breakfast is ready!"

I usually hate it when somebody calls me 'Rin-Rin' but It'll do, It's my Sis anyway.

"Hai One-san! I'm coming down!" I said rummaging through my closet for my school uniform.

I took a quick shower and put on my clothes.

'6:02' oh look at that, time passes by fast these days…..

I went down the stairs and sat down on the table to eat.

"Gumi and Miki are coming by later" Lenka said. "Finish your breakfast quickly okay?"

I looked at my plate, It had jumbo sausages , one egg and a toast at the side, Sis really knows how to cook wonderful food…

It always makes me wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet….I wanna ask her now but….well, I'll guess I'll try.

While eating my breakfast, I manage to blurt out "ne, One-san, why don't you have a boyfriend yet?"

Lenka almost got her hand burned before she stuttered an answer "I-It's be-because I…"

I gulped a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "Because what?" I suddenly remembered.

I smirked "Ohhh I get it…..you're waiting for Rinto to make the first move, correct?"

She blushed deep red. "I-I…Sh-shut up!" she stuttered once more.

I laughed "Sorry One-san~" then I heard the beeping of a car. Miki and Gumi were already waiting for me.

"Ooops, they're here, Ja Ne One-san!" I waved as I ran to the door.

"Be careful Rin-Rin!" she waved back as I closed the door gently.

I saw Gumi chuckling "Rin-Rin?" she asked laughing more.

"hey, she's my sister, she has the right to call me cute names." I crossed my arms.

Miki pretended to panic "Rin is allowing herself to be called in such names? AAAHH! APOCALYPES!" I face palmed while Gumi laughed harder.

Miki's mom lowered the wingshield. "Are you girls going to stand there or get in?"

"Were getting in!" we chimed.

***~*TIME SKIP*~* (well, about just 45 minutes.)**

We got off Mrs. Miki's car. "Thank you for the ride Mrs. Miki!" Gumi and I bowed.

She said a 'thank you' and drove off.

We walked in the school to our lockers and saw Miku running towards us.

"Rin-chan! Gumi-chan! Miki-chan!" she shouted.

"Get ready for the 'death hug' Rin." Gumi whispered.

Then Miku tackled me with her so-called 'death hug', making me gasp for air.

"M-Miku! I-I nee- AIR!" I said turning purple from loss of air.

"oh! Sorry~" then she let me go.

"So anyway guys! I have news!" she stood up proudly.

Gumi and Miki both said "What is it?"

Miku cleared her throat as she said "The student council declared that there will be a pageant for all of the students here in Crypton HIGH." Her voice boomed through out the school, thus making the girls come closer to us.

Oh, and I haven't mentioned that Crypton HIGH had two joints, this all-girls school and another highschool which is all boys.

Miku continued "The pageant will happen 1 month from now, we will move to a camp, where all of the candidates for this school and all of the candidates from the 'all-boys' school will have time to relax before the pageant."

I felt sick, I hate pageants…apparently, Miku saw me being uninterested and said:

"And when I mean all students , I MEAN ALL STUDENTS" then she grinned at me. Great, now I have no way out this thing…

"This pageant consists of only one thing, show off your talents and become the princess of Crypton this year!." She said.

Most of the girls became excited, because Crypton is known to be a fancy school for those who have talents.

And mine happens to be singing….great, Just GREAT!.

Miku silenced them, then said "and there's a bonus…you get to meet some of the most popular boys in the other school!"

All of the girls squeaked. I covered my ears because I don't want to be deaf.

I'm _SUPER_ excited for the pageant.

Who am I kidding! I hate what's happening now! I don't have that much talent either!

*sigh* I hope things could go well…..

**o.0.O.0.o**

**So? How was the chapter?**

**I wrote this as fast as I could…**

**Again, I'm terribly sorry if the story got deleted…**

**I'm also sorry to those who gave me OCs in the first story….**

***sigh* **

**But I hope you like this new one though. **

**Well, review..(I'm totally in a bad mood.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Minna-san!**

**I gotta type this fast because I need to update 2 more stories.**

**:Review replies:**

**fishycakesx3: I understand what you mean, but, there's nothin' on my mind now. I'll try to change and improve it a bit~ . And yeah, my own story bothers me too. =_="**

**dragonroses: Thanks for the compliment! (wow, I rarely act that normal when somebody says my story is good. O_O)**

**pinkalicious101: Of course! Side pairings are included on my stories always! (Well….except for my other story…..and my other one….**_**and the other one…**_***Becomes silent* I think I only have 1-2 stories with side pairings….*Cough*)**

**Xitlalit123: thank you for liking my summary! But I admit… I suck at writing summaries..( and that explains why people rarely read my stories…T_T )**

**That's it for reviews!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**o.0.O.0.o**

***~*Rin P.O.V*~* [ This scene is in the time of lunch. ]**

I groaned..

Miku dragged me into joining this 'Pageant'.

"Arghh…" I groaned slamming my head at my table.

Miki looked at me worriedly "Stop that groaning. I mean, what's wrong with a little pageant?"

I sat up and glared at her, making her flinch "O-Okay then….I guess it _is _bad"

Gumi sipped her drink "Stop slamming your head on your desk. I swear, anytime now, you'll be going to the nurses office."

I slammed my head again, while Gumi sighed and muttered "You're really stubborn Rin"

Miku walked to us and said 'Hi'. The boys were drooling over her, since she was one grade ahead of mine, we don't get to see each other that much.

Miku lifted up my head and grinned while asking "what's wrong Rin-Rin~?"

I gave her my 'Don't-bug-me-today-look', which had NO effect to a cheerful girl like Miku.

"Aww come on! Here, take this." She handed me a paper with bold letters saying '**REGISTRATION FORM'**. I went from being annoyed to panicking.

But I managed to say a teensy-little word "NO".

She immediately gave me a look that guys could die from.

….The 'cute-little-lost-Puppy-dog-eyes' look.

Gumi looked at us amused "What's your reply '_Miss Stubborn'_?" I glared at Gumi.

Miki was on the floor unconscious , Miku's big twin-tails hit her right on the face when she came in, and Gumi was trying to wake her up.

Miku intensified the look…..she went to the 'Little-cute-innocent-girl-in-the-alley'

'I cant …'

'My life will be ruined….'

'I can't resist her look though…..'

_No! Rin be strong!_

'Who the hell are you?'

_Uhh..Your conscience ?_

'Stop talking to me then!'

_Oi! I help you with your decisions! _

'Then just stop talking to me? It seems…..weird.'

_Hahahahaha NO. I help you with decisions so decide NOW._

"Ugh Fine." After I said that, I covered my mouth. Crap.

Miku stood up and cheered "Aha! I won!" she said twirling.

I slammed my head harder on my desk. "Tsk, Tsk,Tsk, looks like you got defeated by Miku's cuteness." Gumi stated, waving her finger for effect.

I groaned while my face was glued to the desk "DON'T RUB IT IN." I said.

Miki regained consciousness "What happened here?" she said standing up and stretching.

"Rin had an Epic fail" Gumi said, I hissed.

Miku slipped the 'Form' unto my desk. "Better fill it out fast! Anyway, I gotta go, Ja Ne!" Miku ran out of class.

I talked to my conscience again.

'YOU! You made me fail!'

_Hey, it's your fault you said it out-loud~_

'Why you little-'

_Now, decide whether you're going to join or no-_

'I'm not going to join'

_Wow, that was fast…..i know I'm just a voice inside your dumb head but-_

'Hey! I AM NOT DUMB!'

_But I really suggest you join girl._

'Pfff…I don't even care about singing-'

_It's not about singing Rin._

Then what?

_It's about YOU being more social._

'Me? Social? That'll never happen'

_Well you need to get some more friends. And you _never_ know~~_

'Never know what?' I thought, eating my lunch.

_You might find your prince charming~_

I choked on the sushi I was eating and Gumi looked confused. "Somethin' wrong Rin?"

_Hah, told ya'._ "Just shut up will ya'?" I covered my mouth again. Damned conscience.

"Ouch…..just say if you don't wanna talk." She said.

"N-No! I was just…talking to my conscience.." I said, a little embarrassed.

Miki jolted up. "R-Rin is blushing! Embarrassed? And talking to herself?" she kneeled down and clasped her hands together. "I don't wanna die yet!"

Gumi bursted into laughter while I was muttering "I have weird friends."

**^^At the All-boys school (Crypton Academy) [A/N: do you see the difference in the names?]^^**

***~*Len P.O.V*~***

I was bored, it was already lunch and I was still in the classroom, staring at the window.

"Yo! Len!" I heard somebody shout.

"Oh, hello Mikuo." I said coldly. Mikuo pouted.

"Dude, you need to be more cheerfull…..like this!" he said showing the biggest grin I saw in his face.

"Hn." I said and looked away. He sighed "This is the reason you've got limited friends."

"Hey Gu- AAAAH!" a cheery voice said. I looked to wear the voice came from and said "Oh, hi there Kaito."

Kaito stood up, apparently, he tripped on his long scarf. "Yeah, Hi there Lenny."

Mikuo sighed "Why do you wear a scarf that long, Kaito?"

"Hmm~?" he said, refraining from licking more of his beloved ice-cream "It's cold."

"Len!" I saw somebody walking towards me. "What is it now Gumo?" I asked, annoyed.

Gumo huffed "There are TONS of girls in the entrance begging to see you."

I looked outside the window. "Like I care."

A white haired boy burst the door open and running towards our group. "Guys!"

"What's up Piko?" Mikuo said leaning on the chair.

Piko cleared his throat "My GF broke up with me!"

"Oh no, here we go again…" Gumo said. Mikuo sweat dropped , Kaito was STILL enjoying his icecream and I sighed.

Piko went on ranting about his 'loss' while we were forced to listen.

SeeWoo came in and broke Piko's excessive ranting "I got news guys!"

I looked at him , becoming interested, while Kaito asked "What is it?"

He handed us each a 'Form' and told us to read the explanation.

After a moment of silence, Piko spoke up "A…pageant? "

"Yep, it says here, we are going to collaborate with another of Crypton's schools named 'Crypton HIGH'." SeeWoo says sitting on a random table.

"Another school huh?" I muttered. Mikuo grinned "We should sign up guys!"

I put the paper down and said "I don't want to join. Girls will be after me." I stated coldly.

"Aww come on Len!" Gumo said pulling me to stand up with him, which made me very annoyed. "You need to show your talent, and oh, DON'T BOAST ABOUT YOUR GREATNESS."

"Hn." I said, motioning that I'll join.

"Okay then! We'll work hard!" Mikuo said pumping his fist to the air.

"I'll get over my break-up!" Piko said pumping his fist too.

"I'll stop playing games and study!" Gumo said. Were turning this conversation into some kind of 'Wish confessing time'.

"I'll…join the contest." I said getting into the talk.

"We'll be winners!" SeeWoo shouted.

"I'll have a life-time supply of ice-cream!" Kaito said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Go back to your classroom Kaito."

"What for?"

**o.0.O.0.o**

**How was the chapter?**

**Hope you like it guys.**

**Gotta go!**

**Bye bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**I've got 1 more story to update after this so…..**

**I'm sorry if this'll be short….**

**Well anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**o.0.O.0.o**

***~*Gumi P.O.V*~***

Argh….how I hated mathematics…. It has a lot of calculations…..

And you need to be smart….and I am definitely NOT smart.

I gazed outside, it was really sunny, the forecast said it would be rainy.

An advice for you all. NEVER believe the weather man.

At the blackboard , it had many calculations written on it , but I cant understand it one bit.

I looked at Miki, she was happily writing notes and listening to the teacher.

I glanced at Rin, as usual….she's asleep.

I was forced to listen to the teacher. "….and this is how you compare these-"

The bell rang.

Sensei cleared his throat. "Well, class dismissed."

All of the students came rushing out, leaving me, Miki, and Rin, who was happily sleeping.

I stood up and yawned. I went over to Rin's desk and whispered to her. "Rin? Rin?"

No response. "Hey come on, wake up Rin~" Still no response.

"I was forced to do this…" I cleared my throat. "RinRin-chan~ wake up cutie-pie!"

Rin sat straight up. "What did you call me?" she said with a glare.

I sweat dropped. "Easy girl….I only did that cause you wouldn't wake up."

Miki walked to us and said "Come on, Miku said we should meet her at the faculty room."

"How?" Rin asked. Miki grinned "she texted me."

"I thought cellphones weren't allowed in this school?" I asked.

Miki grabbed Rin's collar. "Let's go already."

I followed them to the faculty room.

***~*Rin's P.O.V*~***

Miki dragged me all the way to the faculty room.

She knocked on the door . "Come in!" a voice said from the inside.

Miki opened the door and went in, Gumi was following behind us.

I saw Miku, and our Senpai named Meiko, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey!" Miku chirped. "Hello girls, long time no see~!" Meiko-san said waving at us.

"Nice to see you, Meiko Senpai!" Gumi said, grabbing a seat.

Miku munched on her leek, "Were still waiting for SeeU to come."

"Eh? I haven't seen SeeU for…..Months!" Miki said drinking her cherry juice.

I nodded "Where did she go these past months?"

Meiko finished her glass of sake, pouring another one. "She went to korea, her dad worked there."

"Fancy." Gumi stated.

Then the door suddenly went open. "Gomen! I didn't notice the time!"

In came SeeU, with her hair in two low pigtails, and she was wearing glasses.

"Hey SeeU! We missed ya'!" Miki said, hugging her.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too!" she said, grinning happily.

I looked at SeeU "Why do you wear glasses?"

"Oh? These? They're just reading glasses…." She said taking them off.

"Is everyone here?" a voice asked, I turned around to see…..

"A-Aunt Luka?" I yelped.

Luka smiled at me warmly, "Looks like you found out my secret, Rin dear."

"EH? You guys are related!" Meiko gasped, half-drunk.

Luka quickly took the bottle of sake away from Meiko. "I told you, NO drinking!"

Miku sweat dropped "Well, I guess we should start talking about the contest…."

Luka cleared her throat "Yes, I guess we should."

"First, I have good news and bad news…which one first?" Luka asked.

"Good news." We said in unison.

"Good news… you six girls had been chosen as contestants." She said happily.

I groaned, It was bad news to me.

"How 'bout the b-bad news?" Gumi said.

"You guys are going to go to the camp…..and…" Luka trailed off.

Miki gulped "and what?"

Miku coughed "Be paired with boys…..you have to get along, and sing some so-"

"Ok,Ok, I'm out!" I said running to the door, only to be caught by Aunt Luka. Rats.

"Rin dear, you have to participate, it's also for your future…." She said pulling me back in.

"Plus, you have a wonderful voice Rin-chan." She added, smiling warmly.

I growled…I can't let my Aunt down "Fine," I sighed "I'll join."

"Yahoo!" Gumi said.

"You go Rin!" Miku chirped

"I really want to see her sing, oh, and hear too~" SeeU said.

"I bet you can sing really good!" Meiko added.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait a minute…" Miki said.

"…?"

"Rin can sing?"

I smacked her head hard.

**[Crypton Academy]**

***~*SeeWoo's P.O.V*~***

I walked back to my and Mikuo's classroom, when Mikuo came running out.

"Oi! Mikuo! What's wrong?" I asked, he looked panicky (was that even a word O.o)

He stopped in front of me, panting. "Len rejected a girl….AGAIN."

I thought about it "Fifth time today huh?"

"Yeah," he huffed "H-He's in the principal's office."

I almost choked when I heard that, "Why?, I mean, he just rejected her!"

"Yeah, but apparently , the girl; turned out to be the principal's daughter….and he is not FINE about that." He sweat dropped.

"Oh, Gakuko?" I asked, trying to recall how she looked like.

I suddenly remember her age. "Dude! She's just 11 years old! And were like…..15 and stuff!"

"I know, Len attracts every girl…..and I mean EVERY girl." he chuckled.

"Yeah even the weird ones….." I said.

"What was that?"

"Gah! L-Len! You're back! Too early…." I stuttered.

He rolled his eyes and said "Gakupo wasn't that mad, he'd forgotten it as soon as I came there."

"Yo!" I saw Gumo walking towards us. "What's up.?"

"Nothi'n much, it's just that Len here got accused of breaking Gakuko's heart."

"The principal's daughter?"

"Yep."

"Nice move Len!" Gumo patted his back.

"Hn." Len looked outside. "Oh, when was the contest?"

"It's in 2 months." Piko said, appearing out of nowhere.

"We still have a lot of time to practice songs neh?" he added.

"Yeah I guess so." I said thinking about the deadline.

"Guys! Guys!" Kaito said running towards us. "Hey! What is it BaKaito!" Mikuo said.

"Emergency!" he exclaimed.

"What?" we said in unison.

"I don't have enough money for ice-cream! Can you guys buy me some~?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"See you tomorrow Kaito….."

"H-Hey! Wait for me!"

**o.0.O.0.o**

**So~? How was the update?**

**I like making Kaito look dumb, but I'll try to make him much more mature in later chapters.**

**V**

**REview**

**V**

**V**

**Please?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys~**

**Long time no update ne~?**

**I was just busy with school~**

**Okie~ On to the story!**

**\(*0*)/**

**~Len P.O.V~**

'**migikata ni murasaki chouchou**

**kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de**

**setsunai toiu kanjou wo shiru**

**hibiku piano fukyouwaon…'**

"do you think it's a bit early for practice dude?"

I look to my side to see Gumo leaning on the back of the chair and smiling.

I raise my brow. "Perfection is needed for winning , Gumo."

He shrugged "Sure buddy….anyway, Kaito said that the contest was adjusted…"

This caught my interest. "Go on…."

"It was moved to…" –He sighed— "2 weeks from now."

"So it means, I've only got a few days to practice my song." I said casually.

He took the lyrics sheet from my hand, much to my disappointment "Let me look at it…."

"You're already doing it idiot."

He rolled his eyes "Whatever."

He looked at it, turning the paper side ways, up-side down, and looking at it with one eye closed, before he set it down.

"Len…"

"Yeah?"

"You're lyrics, looks like it could need, a….."

"?"

"A duet. It's for a duet."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're kidding me right?"

**[CRYPTON HIGH]**

**~Rin's P.O.V~**

"IT'S IN WHAT?"

Miku Hatsune just said to me that I only have two weeks to work on my song…..

It's fine…

.,

,

,

,

,

,

It's not like I care…

.

.

.

.

Yep, I'm perfectly fine….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AS IF!

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Miku?" I screeched .

"I-I'm so sorry! I just, you know, got it late?"

"You don't have a excuse in this issue! You're the vice president of this school for heavens sake!"

Gumi patted my back "Calm down tiger, you'll scar her for life."

"Then good for her! I mean I have 2 fu—" My mouth was covered by Gumi.

"Ssshhhh! I need to protect my innocence!" she pleaded.

A vein popped in my head while Miki was laughing and Miku was whimpering and sulking in the corner.

"Guys! There you are!" SeeU shouted from behind.

"What is it SeeU?" Miku asked her nervously.

"Meeting, now, in, faculty." She said between huffs.

"Who called the f—I mean _great_ meeting?" I said, almost using that word again, I had to prevent Miki from being perverted.

"It's Luka, how 'bout we get going right now?" Gumi asked.

"Sure."

"Hey guys," SeeU asked.

"What?" we all question.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What was Rin going to say?"

"It's better if you didn't know."

"?"

**\(*0*)/**

**Ummm…..**

**That was short…**

**I apologize for the shortness, well, I need to update and create stories, SEE YA! **


	5. Chapter 5

***White smoke covers the stage and I magically appear***

**Hello Minna!**

**...**

**...**

***wind blows***

**Oh great. no one cares, anyway, I'm free today so I'll try and update all of my stories...and if I cant...well, I can continue the next day~**

**...soooo yeah...I guess I have nothing more to say...**

**Rin: Get on with the story brat!**

**All right! sheesh...**

**And I give you my story~! *awkwardly claps**Forever alone face***

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Rin P.O.V**

Walking towards the faculty, I hear music and some beautiful singing. "Whoa! that voice sounds so cool!" Gumi exclaims happily.

As we get closer to the faculty room, I suddenly hear a familiar voice..."Aunt Luka is singing!" I said as I rushed in, and just in time, I caught Luka-san singing the last verse-

_**"Yaritai koto dake erande, iranai mono kiri sutete"**_

_**Dare mo ga minna sonna kuu ni arukeru wake...nai yo ne"~**_

Luka saw me barging in and smiled "Hello Rin-chan~ did you enjoy my song now?" she said sweetly and then patted my head. As soon as Gumi, Miki , Miku and SeeU caught up with me, she announced something.

"The reason why I called this meeting is because I want all of you girls now to start writing a song." she said, while looking very determined.

"songs? did we already make ones?" Meiko asked, coming from behind. Luka nodded "Yes, we DID make songs for them and we composed them but I want to see the artistic quality of these children." she says while looking at us happily.

"So in order for you and Meiko-san to see us to our full potential...we should write songs?" Miki says innocently, Meiko and Luka smiled, "Right. Now start composing girls."

The next hours, we sat on the floor, thinking about the tunes, lyrics and overall composition of our songs."Girls, Luka and I would be going out for a while, don't leave the room unless you're done, okay?" Meiko said while taking her coat from the hanger. "Yes!" we all reply back, except for Miki, she was sound asleep.

Before Luka stepped out, she gave us an advice "Oh, and remember, the key in composing a song is that it's from the heart .Think about the things and memories you treasure most, It might help." she said, and walked out, but paused "Oh, and always look for inspiration on your surroundings or feelings...they'll give you wonderful ideas~" then Meiko and she already slammed the door shut.

"Ugh! I hate my life!" I yelled as I slammed my head on the floor, followed with a mumble of 'Ouch...'

"7..." Gumi counted as I groaned to the floor "whoa! now that's a record! 7 complaints about how idiotic and annoying your life is in 1 day! I'm proud of you Rin!" she clapped happily, at times like this, I wondered why Gumi and I became best friends...

Miki was still asleep, I swear, if you could hear her snoring you'll be begging to go outside right now...well, Miku was dancing around the room while humming, maybe that's how she makes songs. SeeU was happily drawing portraits of cats, she has been always obsessed with cats and I dunno why...probably because of the cat ear speakers I gave to her when it was Christmas time...

I sighed and went on to work...throwing and crumpling papers, tapping my pencil until I come up with a tune, and looking up to the ceiling every now and then, hoping for Kami-sama to give me inspiration...but once again I sigh.

instead I stared at the window, looking at the birds happily flying around the vast sky and plants that glow a wonderful shade of green , swayed once and a while because of the pleasant breeze. I noticed the flowers that looked so wonderful and beautiful, everything outside looked so peaceful and quiet.

Even all that beauty didn't give me inspiration at all, which left me sighing again.

A sigh...what you do when you're bored or confused...and even sad.

Sigh huh? why do people always do that...then an idea popped in my head...sighing is what people do when they are sad and depressed...sad and depressed...and connected to that is the feeling that you've lost someone...

"I GOT IT!" I shouted so loud that I've woken up Miki. "You've got what?" SeeU asked.

"I've got a song!" I said while writing down the song...Sigh...the perfect title...

**yamanai yamanai tameiki**

**doushite watashi kou natta**

**konna no muda yo ne wakatterunda**

**gomennasai**

**yamanai yamanai tameiki**

**doushite watashi kou natta**

**tsuku dake muda yo ne shiawase to koukan shite yo mou**

_My sighs just wouldn't stop._

_Why have I become like this?_

_I know this is no good._

_I'm sorry._

_My sighs just wouldn't stop._

_Why have I become like this?_

_I must stop sighing. Swap yourself with happiness already!_

**ittai itsukara nandarou**

**tanoshii wake nante nai no ni**

**watashi wa tada tada imi mo naku**

**tameiki no tane o sagashiteta**

_ Just how long has it been?_

_It's not even supposed to be fun,_

_but I, without a clear purpose,_

_was searching for the seed of sighs._

**aru hi totsuzen arawareta**

**dareka ni totemo yoku nita kao shite**

**chotto namaiki kogara na tenshi**

**kare wa watashi ni kou hanashi kakeru**

_ One day, a face bearing striking similarities to some_

_suddenly appeared before me._

_He is a slightly sassy and petite cherub,_

_and he begins talking to me like this:_

**kimi no tameiki choudai yo**

**shiawase to kaete ageru kara**

**tachitsukusu watashi no kuchi kara**

**onegai koboreta**

_ "I can take away your sighs_

_and exchange them with happiness."_

_As I stood still,_

_I made my wish to him._

**watashi no tameiki o kare wa shiawase ni kaeru**

**sore wa yoku aru sasai na shiawase**

**wasureteta chiisana shiawase**

**tameiki wa egao ni umoreteitta**

_He swapped my sighs with happiness._

_It was such an ordinary happiness,_

_such a tiny happiness which I once forgot._

_My sighs were then drowned away by my smile._

**watashi ni egao ga modoru tabi**

**kare to kioku ga RINKU shiteku**

**soshite sono toki wa otozureta**

**osanai kioku yomigaeru**

_When my smile has returned,_

_I start thinking of him._

_And when I do,_

_a memory from my youthful time gradually returns._

**BEDDO no ue ni kare wa ita**

**mezameru koto wa nai to wakatteta**

**tsumetai sono te o watashi**

**gyutto tsukande iki o hakikaketa**

_He lay on top of a bed._

_I realized he would never wake up again._

_I took his cold hands,_

_gripped them tightly, and let out a breath of air._

**tooku e itte shimau kare ga**

**sukoshi de samishikunai you ni**

**hisshi ni atatame you toshita**

**hisshi ni iki o hakikaketa**

_So that he, having left for a faraway place,_

_would not feel lonely at all,_

_I tried my hardest to warm him up,_

_I tried my best to breathe warm air onto him._

**omoide shite kureta kana**

**kimi no sore wa tameiki nanka ja nakute**

**boku o atatame you to shite kureta**

**yasashii yasashii kaze nanda**

_"Have you finally remembered?_

_What you were exhaling were not sighs at all._

_They were the gentle breaths of tender wind_

_that you were trying to warm me up with."_

**osoku nacchatte gomen ne**

**yatto okaeshi ni kuretanda**

**mou tameiki wa oshimai**

**saa kao o agete**

_"I'm sorry for being so late,_

_but I have come to return that favor._

_This will be the end of your sighs._

_Now raise your head and look up."_

**ki ga tsukeba mou tenshi wa inai**

**namida o nugutte watashi waratta**

_ Then I realized that the angel was already gone._

_Wiping away my tears, I smiled._

Miku and the others stared at my work, and then: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RIN?!"

I just grinned. working hard could be easy after all~

**[AT CRYPTON ACADEMY]**

**Len P.O.V**

**"-Yozora ni tairin wo**

**Sakasu sono toki made matte kure**

**"Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nante**

**Sora ni utaunda"**

I heard a clap from the distance, and saw Mikuo coming in.I settled down my head phone on my desk and raised my brow, trying to figure out why he's here.

He grinned at me childishly and sat down on one of the desks "That was amazing Len! you actually sound like a guy! and not a shota..." He complimented...kind of.

I huffed "At least i sing better than you time i heard you actually sing, you sounded like a gay." he pretended to be hurt by my statement but dismissed it and asked a question. "Have you seen USee anywhere? I've been trying to find him, were doing a duet~"

"A...duet?" I asked, he nodded and i sighed "I dont know where that idiotic cat lover has gone."

He smiled, "Well, tell me when you see him...SHOTA!" he shouted the last phrase and ran out of the room before i could even reply back.

...Come to think of it...I haven't seen USee the whole day, where could he be?

***Cue flying mint bunny* Meanwhile, outside...**

**USee P.O.V**

"Ah! dont run away!" i shout as the cat takes away my lunch, the little white cat with a scar on it's right eye with a ribbon wounded to it's neck took advantage of me! i will never offer him french fries ever again!

I continued to follow the cat, going to this street and that, until i found myself...

...in front of Crypton High

**SeeU P.O.V**

I yawned and stretched. I haven't came up with a song and it has been already...15 minutes! I sigh and walk to the door, but Miki stops me "Didn't Luka say no going outside?"

I sweatdrop , "1, It was Meiko who said it, 2, She said when you HAVEN'T come up with a song yet, which i have and 3, how did you hear that? YOU WERE ASLEEP!"

She shrugged "I guess I have the ability to stay awake while asleep?" Gumi overheard it and said "Whut?" before awkwardly getting back to work.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with getting some fresh air so...Go ahead~!" Miku said while motioning me to go outside.

I smile and bid bye to them as i go out, aahh~ now i can hang outside for a that said, I went down to the ground floor and sneaked outside the gate, and then went into the park, just in front of school.

As i sit down in one of the benches-"MEEEEOOOW!" a cat screeched, oh no! i almost sat on the poor guy!

"Oh my I'm sorry! I didn't me-"

"Umm, excuse me?" a voice said, i looked up to see a boy , that looked just like me...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who are you?"

**o.0.O.0.o**

**WHHHOOOT! DONE!**

**Question 101:**

**Who or what was the random flying mint bunny? And who was the white cat with a ribbon, w/ a scar?(the one who can answer would be linked a doujin of his/her choice~)**

**What was Len singing?**

**and lastly, what was Luka singing? **

**Well, that concludes this extra long chapter, REVIEW PLZ!**

**Bonus OMAKE:**

***KAITO WORDS OF WISDOM!***

**Kaito: Last night, I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and thought to myself, "Where the heck is the ceiling?"**

***KAITO WORDS OF WISDOM!***


End file.
